Flor de Fantasías
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: One-Shot.-La vida no es como tu la pintas, Uchiha- me dijo ella limpiandose la sangre del brazo- La vida es como un sueño romantico...- salio de la habitacion. Era cierto, y estaba yo para confirmalro. ItaxTayu


**Flor de fantasías**

Creo que el mundo, y sobre todo la vida es injusta conmigo… ¿acaso nací para sufrir? Creo que no, después de todo, sigo siendo un ser humano. Pero uno muy azotado por la vida, según, y viéndolo por el lado positivo nací para salvar a mi aldea, pero a costa de mi felicidad. Para konoha, solo soy un maldito criminal traicionero que mato a su clan, prefirió el odio de su hermano pequeño y huyo de konoha, para luego integrarme a la organización de Akatsuki… ¿y creen que eso a mi me gusta? Pues no, creo que solo lo hice por mera necesidad. Necesitaba encontrar consuelo para mi desgastada alma. Pero en vez de tener consuelo, vino otra cosa peor. Una enfermedad terminal. Todo paso cuando me encontraba practicando mis técnicas de combate, me desmaye, no sin antes haber echado una buena cantidad de sangre por la boca. Todo mundo me recomendaba ir a un doctor, pero yo hice caso omiso a ello, hasta que, esos ataques se hicieron mas frecuentes e insoportables para mi, a tal grado que, una vez deidara tuvo que inyectarme morfina para que pudiera soportar el dolor. Sin mencionar que, cada vez que usaba el mangekyou sharingan mis ojos sangraban. Ya sabia que, por el uso tan frecuente de este me quedaría ciego, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo podía esperar mi muerte. Ese día estaba practicando taijutsu con kisame, cuando, un fuerte ataque me vino de nuevo, dejándome inconsciente por no se cuanto tiempo. El sonido metálico de unas pinzas me despertó, junto con las voces de un doctor y, pein, solo que no abrí los ojos.

-Ya esta en una condición deplorable- dijo seriamente el de la bata blanca

-¿podrá volver a un campo de batalla o no?- pregunto gélidamente pein.

-No, no recomiendo que haga eso, su cuerpo no resistiría, y uno de esos ataques le podría causar la muerte.

-Esta bien…entonces, me temo que tus días como Ninja se han terminado, Uchiha Itachi.- dijo pein con un aire melancólico para luego salir de la habitación

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la lámpara del techo me lastimaba la vista, luego, alcance a ver, en la mesita de noche, una nota que decía:

_Itachi-san:_

_Lo siento, pero me temo que ya no podrás estar en la organización, pues tu estado físico ya es deplorable. Te quedaras en esa clínica para que inicien un tratamiento, no te preocupes, el director es un amigo mío, no tendrás que usar genjutsus, además, en la villa en la que estas, nadie conoce a Itachi Uchiha. Cuídate y no intentes escapar de la clínica, mucho menos suicidarte, comprende que lo hacemos por tu propio bien._

_Atentamente: Organización de Akatsuki._

Después de leer las líneas anteriores, mi alma se partió en dos; mis días de Ninja habían terminado, junto con mis ganas de vivir. Ahora mi vida no era mas que una flor marchita y sin vida. ¿Qué iba a ser todo el resto de mi vida? Claro, estar encerrado en una clínica, esperando el día en que mueras, y mientras, manteniéndote tristemente vivo. Creo que ya nada tenía sentido para mi. Hartado de la situación cerré mis ojos de nuevo, deseando que nunca volvieran a abrirse, para acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Paso un tiempo indefinido antes de que volviera a abrir mis ojos. Me sentía mareado, sin mencionar que muy adolorido por mi sharingan. Sudaba frío y tenia fiebre. Carajo… ¿Dónde esta el maldito servicio del hospital? Joder, maldito pein…el panorama era sencillo: estaba muriendo el una cama de un hospital barato, y en las peores condiciones. Todo esto me aquejaba hasta que, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Era una enfermera. Cabello rojo, tez blanca, cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, facciones finas y lindas, por ultimo, unos ojos color chocolate que irradiaban tranquilidad pero a la vez pasión desgarradora.

-Huh, si, ya entendí miyoko-san, me quedo a cargo del paciente del cuarto 333, no soy tonta- decía ella en tono algo molesto y con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

-Si, Tayuya-san esta vez asegúrate de no equivocarte de cuarto- dijo la otra enfermera para dar media vuelta e irse.

-¡yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan cambiado etiquetas!

Al concluir esas palabras entro completamente, cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos como platos al verme. Se acerco a mi y toco mi frente, solo pudo pronunciar un: "¡kami-sama, estas ardiendo! "Antes de sacar un medicamento e inyectarlo al suero que prendía de mí brazo. Cuando el líquido empezó a fluir por mis venas empecé a sentirme mejor. Ella, con un trapo humedecido en agua helada limpio mi sudor, refrescándome y haciéndome suspirar por tal alivio.

-¿te duele la cabeza?- pregunto ella todavía pasando el trapo por mi frente

-Algo…-alcance a decir

- Esta bien, iré por otro medicamento, aguarda un segundo- dijo antes de salir por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, regreso con un arsenal de materiales y medicamentos de curación. Enseguida me administro el otro medicamento. Empezaba a sentir el alivio de a poco.

-Bien…supongo que no me he presentado- añadió ella cambiando la faceta seria y preocupada por una sonrisa- me llamo Akeno Tayuya y yo voy a estar a cargo de ti- esto ultimo dijo tendiéndome la mano, la cual yo estreche gustosamente.

-Itachi Uchiha…-dije yo con semblante triste

-¿pero que pasa? ¡No es hora de tristezas!, no solo soy tu enfermera, soy tu enfermera personal y también puedo hacerte compañía, no solo soy un robot que hace curaciones

-…no tengo nada que contar, solo que mi vida esta hecha pedazos por esta maldita enfermedad, mis días como Ninja se acabaron, todo se desmorono, y, ¡¿ a esta mierda de vida dices que no es una tristeza?- dije totalmente alterado, al mismo tiempo tire intencionalmente el florero haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos cuando llego al suelo, y, por consecuente se enterraron unos fragmentos en la fina piel de la enfermera.

-La vida no es como tu la pintas, Uchiha tonto- dijo ella totalmente seria, tomando algodón para limpiar su sangre- la vida es…como una flor, para que me entiendas, el mundo es hermoso y maravilloso… es como un sueño romántico- dijo sonriendo como loca.

-Eso que tu dices es un sueño estupido y tonto- dije cortantemente

-Piensa bien lo que dices…con esto me demuestras que nunca has valorado tu vida, solo piensa; las cosas tan maravillosas que hay en el mundo, no todo es matanza y mal…

-Para mí si lo es

-Piensa lo que dices…

-¡joder! ¡te he dicho lo que pienso!- dije aventando un pedazo de vidrio mas hacia un brazo, dando perfectamente, la sangre empezaba a supurar de la herida – No me interesa tu estupida descripción de lo que es este puto mundo, solo me importa vivir o morir- ella tarareaba una canción mientras se curaba las heridas- maldita sea, ¡por lo menos ponme atención!- ella ni se inmutaba, y eso termino por joder mi paciencia, pero, cuando estaba a punto de gritarle una cosa mas ella se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y me dijo:

-Te dejo a solas…y, por cierto, piensa bien que es lo que hace la _desesperación_ en un paciente como tu- una vez dicho esto la puerta se cerro.

Me dejo con sus estupidas reflexiones en la cabeza, pensaba y pensaba, desgastaba mis sentidos en encontrarle sentido a sus palabras hasta que lo hice. Era verdad, no todo seria matanza para mi, nunca había valorado la vida, nunca había valorado mi vida. Un atardecer, un vaso de agua, una flor, la lluvia, el cielo azul, el sol…todo lo que no valore cuando estaba en óptimas condiciones, lo empezaba a valorar cuando estaba postrado inútilmente en una cama. Estaba hundido en esos pensamientos, hasta que sentí algo calido en mis mejillas: lagrimas, estaba llorando. No había nadie en mi habitación, y precisamente era una tarde, de esas de sol amarillo y viento fresco, empecé a llorar descontroladamente, hundiéndome en la tristeza que siempre lleve sobre mi alma. Un par de suaves manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y sentí un peso mas a un lado mio; era Tayuya, estaba ahí, sentada tratando de consolarme.

-lo has comprendido todo, ya veo…pero la situación no esta tan mal como para llorar- una vez dijo esto, me estrecho en un abrazo al cual correspondí, por la tanta falta que me hacia- aun así, si lo que deseas es llorar, desahógate lo que necesites

-Creo que ya he llorado suficiente- dije secándome las lagrimas

-Bien, me parece que si, ahora… ¿quieres salir a ver el atardecer conmigo?

-Claro…-dije parándome de la cama, enseguida, empecé a marearme

-Tranquilo…vamos despacio- dijo ella sonriendo

Eran cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, el atardecer estaba en su punto más culminante. Era el último piso del hospital, prácticamente la azotea. La brisa del viento soplaba desacomodando mi flequillo y el de ella, ambos platicamos un buen rato hasta que anocheció. Ella me había enseñado algo, una lección de vida: nunca valore lo que tuve, hasta que lo perdí. Ella me demostró que el mundo es una flor de fantasías, y que nada es absurdo. Seguiré recordando ese día toda mi vida a pesar de que, sigo en el hospital. Ella sigue siendo igual de hermosa, tal parece que no le han pasado los años encima, pero, ella le da fuego a mi vida, como una flor que florece fuera de temporada. Y, quiero que lo siga haciendo, hasta el final de mis días.

* * *

haha, hola banda! haha pues aqui de nuevo haha jodiendo con el one-shot haha inspirado por: Buck-Tick- Gensou no Hana (flor de fantasia, de ahi el titulo) haha bueno, ojala y les guste...si no dejan review les echo al incognito! hahaha :P

SayonaRa!


End file.
